One Lonely Night
by ChryzenGoddess
Summary: Some male half-bloods make some really bad decisions and have to spend 'One Lonely Night' as a punishment. What goes on while they're alone?


So, I was listening to one of my favorite songs and all I could Imagine was doing this.  
Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, and One Lonely Night belongs to Reo Speedwagon. Sadly.  
Warning: BDSM, no explicit content(except for some spanking). Sex mentions, sorta explicit content.

One Lonely Night Lyrics  
You and your baby had some words today  
Till not another word was left to say  
I see that grin, boy  
Maybe you think you'll win, boy  
Until the sun goes down and once again, boy

One lonely night, one lonely night  
That's all it takes to completely break you

They say it's darkest right before the dawn  
But oh those darkest hours can be so long  
You're feelin' strong, boy  
Tellin' yourself she's wrong, boy  
But how much longer can this night go on, boy?

One lonely night, one lonely night  
That's all it takes to completely break you

One lonely night, one lonely night  
That's all it takes to completely break you

Ooh, she's such a good find  
Have you gone and lost your mind?  
You should know she's one of a kind

Ooh, she's such a good find  
Have you gone and lost your mind?  
You should know she's one of a kind

Just lonely night, one lonely night  
That's all it takes to completely break you

One Lonely Night Story

"All I'm saying, is that maybe, just maybe, I could knot him just a tiny bit today. "

"Or I could lead for a change. "

"You always lead"

"Not true. "

"Yes it is, Hazel"

"Actually, Frank, I haven't whipped our little fire bug in two days"

The two lovers stared each other down and then turned to the boy in question.

"What do you think Leo?", Hazel purred seductively.

"Yeah, Leo, what do you think?", Frank legitimately purred.

"Couldn't we do both?", asked Leo.

"Unbelieveable", Hazel huffed. Then she started to leave.

"Haze, where are you going?", Frank asked.

"Don't you Haze me Franklin Zhang! I'm going somewhere I might be appreciated!", with that she slammed the door.

"Hazel wait up!", Frank called, and ran out the door.

"Hey wait!", Leo cried. "Can someone please untie me? I have to pee!"

OneLonelyNightThatsAllItTakesToCompletelyBreakYou

Jason groaned. He could feel his sea prince tighten, approaching his 4 orgasm. He ejaculated at the same time Percy did, as well as the Ghost Prince behind him. He collapsed, exhausted.

"Wow, Perce.", he panted. "You should do that for a living, you'd be rich!"

"As if! I don't think that Nico agrees with that idea.", Percy chuckled, his words fatigue-wridden.

Indeed he didn't. If the shadows drawing around him didn't clue you in, perhaps the way in which the souls started clawing through the floor do(es?)

"No way in Hades.", Nico agreed.

Percy left to go get some water to recharge. Jason let to go get some fresh oxygen, and Nico had some specialized ghost doctors heal him. After they were done all that, Percy volunteered to make dinner.

"OUCH!", Percy exclaimed.

"Sorry, amor. Your ass was practically begging me to spank it.", Nico said.

"That's Frank and Hazels thing, not ours. If you want to do that, go join them.", Percy scolded. Nico held up his hands in surrender and backed out of the kitchen. When dinner was ready, Percy went to collect his lovers, only to find them having an intense make out session on the couch.  
"Nope. Get up. We just had enough sex to sustain you and leave me sore for at least 3 days. Dinner is ready and we're eating now. ", Percy said.

"Come on, Perce. We're horny teenagers.", Jason whined.

"No whining.", Percy scolded.

"You sound like my mom.", Nico mumbled quietly, or maybe not, he decided, seeing Percy turn around.

"Excuse me? I just had sex with you, cooked you dinner, and even made that special desert you liked, and this is the thanks I get? You know what? Don't answer. I don't care. You can spend the night alone.", Percy lectured.

Jason gave Nico a glare that clearly stated,'You just messed it up for both of us big time.' They both cringed hearing the door slam, contemplating different ways to get their sea prince back.

completelyPAGEbreakyou

Ooooh! Nico better watch his mouth. Tee hee, don't HAZE me! There's actually going to be a lot more point of views. I just got tired of it sitting there. A lot more coming tomorrow including two new stories, I think. But just you wait until the weekend after thanksgiving! Every minute I have not stuffing my face I'll be writing. But check back soon!


End file.
